One Meeting Changes Everything
by ChordAndCory
Summary: An AU Monchele Story, Cory's famous, Lea's not. slight mention of Overgron. Story Better Than Summary
1. Meetings

We just wanted to run away, nothing more. Instead of that we became part of one of the biggest secrets in Hollywood.

Let me just introduce us, Lea and Jenna, two girls from Europe who wanted to travel. We ran away from home and travelled along with the Glee Live tour, when it finished we settled down in LA, it had always felt like home, from the first time we got there…

So where do we stand now ? We're living here now for 5 months in a pretty reservated area and since two weeks we had new neighbours…

"Maybe we should visit them, bring them some cookies or something…" Jenna suggested. I nodded and shrugged. "I don't know Jen, we kind of live in a private neighbourhood. Not everybody wants to get to know their neighbours" she smiled and walked to the kitchen, returning with a plate of cookies.

"well, we can always try" she put on some flats and turned to me. " you coming?" I frowned but gave in putting on my flats as well.

"yeah okay"

we got out of the house and walked to the gate of the house to the right of ours. I pushed the bell at the gate and a light buzz was heard.

"yes, who's there?" a woman's voice said. The voice sounded familiar and I frowned as I tried to recall whose it was.

'Hi, uhm, this is Jenna and Lea, your neighbours, we brought you some cookies" Jenna said, eyeing me while I was still thinking.

"come in" the voice said and the gate slowly opened. We walked past the gate, towards the door. When it opened and we saw a young woman, around her twenties, her blond hair just short enough so it wasn't resting on her shoulders wearing a pair of sunglasses. Which was weird in a way because who wore sunglasses inside her own house?

She smiled and opened the door more. "Come on in, I'm Dianna… " she said looking down, when we were inside the house she quickly closed the door again and got rid of her glasses. We both immediately recognized her…

We both gasped and Jenna dropped the plate with cookies. "you- you're Dianna Agron, star of Glee and movies like I Am Number Four and The Romantics." I managed to get out. She gave a little nod and looked at us with a slight scared look in her eyes.

"please, don't tell anybody I live here, I finally settled down." we were both in shock so we just nodded. "how about I clean up these cookies, you sit down in the salon and I'll get you something to drink" we nodded again and walked to the room that she had pointed out. We sat down and looked at each other. A smile appearing on both of us faces. We could read each other's mind at that time 'we're in Dianna Agrons house and she lives next to us'

Dianna returned with 3 cans of Pepsi and handed it to us. We were just chatting and laughing when we heard a male voice

"Di? Baby, where are you ?"

That was another voice I recognised


	2. Chatting

**AN: I know the chapters are really short atm, but I've written like 30 chapters of this story already and they're getting longer! I promise, I think the first 4 ones are short… Please let me know if you're liking this thingy I'm going to… The Monchele will start in 2 chapters… this is just a little warm up…**

It was the same situation, we recognized the voice again.

"Chord, I'm here, chatting with Lea and Jenna" Dianna yelled back with a smile.

We heard some shuffling around in the kitchen and then the blond haired men walked into the salon. He was a little bit confused and was looking at Dianna for an explanation.

"they're our neighbors, from the house right there" she nodded in its direction and looked at him again. "They brought some cookies" pointing to the broken plate, we all started laughing. "That one there, dropped it" she said, nodding to Jenna

The three of us laughed and Chord was still a little confused.

"Ooh" he shrugged and walked up to us.

"Hi, I'm Chord" he said shaking our hands "nice to meet you" we both nodded and I saw from the corner of my eye that Jen was shifting in her seat.

"can I just say I LOVED you at the glee tour" she basically screamed out. I looked at her and laughed, so did Dianna. He sat down next to her and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well thank you, it's routine, but it means a lot" he said, shrugging slightly. He took one of the cookies and started eating. Dianna looked at him and then back to us. "so, you were telling me your story, how you got here"

I nodded and continued. "so, after Jenna here found my blog about how I wanted to move to America and stuff we decided to meet up, we did that and immediately liked each other. We called our parents, told them we weren't coming back and took a plane here"

Jenna continued "you guys were still touring with Glee Live and since we didn't have a place to stay we just followed you. We saw 37 of the 43 shows" we smiled thinking back of it.

"it was fun and by the end of the tour we had found the house so we moved in" I continued again. "we asked our parents to send our stuff from our rooms and luckily they did, we missed our European things." we both smiled and looked at them.

" we haven't seen any family since, except using Skype, it's not that we don't miss them, but we just don't really need them, If we need a chat or something I mostly call Lea, or my brother, I miss him but he's still studying so yeah…"

We both shifted in our seats and looked at each other, smiling a little. Dianna sighed and looked at us. "that's just amazing, I want to hear all the details but it's getting late, how about we order some Chinese or something?" the three of us nodded and we laughed. We knew it would be a fun night.


	3. Poolparty Part 1

A few weeks passed. We saw Chord a few more times and chatted with Dianna regularly. She talked to us about the new Glee season they were starting to film and how much fun it was to see the cast again. She showed us some scripts and let us help with some of the songs.

It was a Wednesday morning, 9 am. I was getting ready to leave for my photoshoot and Jenna was making breakfast for us when there was a light knock on the door.

"I'll get it" I heard her yell and a few seconds I heard them go to the kitchen.

"Hi Dianna" I yelled and smiled, happy that I was almost ready to go and to see my friend before going out. When I got down there and Dianna saw me, she smiled and then frowned a little.

"Wow, don't take this wrong but you look soooo different." I smiled and nodded a little. I knew I looked different. No make-up, hair down, wearing a white top and some black shorts. It was normal to me and Jenna, whenever I had a photoshoot I had to look as natural as possible, so the stylist could do their job.

I shrugged. "photoshoot, gotta leave in 15"

"ooh right, you look great though, even naturelle" she said, letting the French word roll out. I smiled "thanks Di" I took some off the yogurt Jenna had put on the table for me and started eating.

"so, you guys free this Saturday?" Dianna asked. Jenna took the iPhone we used as homephone to check our schedules.

"uhm, I have an interview Leigton Meester for the magazine at 2 pm, but I can come after that." Jenna said, Dianna nodded and looked at me.

"and you Lea, can you come, please, it'll be so much fun!" she was nearly jumping up and down of excitement and I couldn't help but smile

"you mind explaining me what this is about? I kind of missed the beginning of your convo" I said which she smiled to.

"I'm having a poolparty on Saturday and I'm inviting you. It's like a pre-shooting party for the cast, but since I'm the host I figured I'd ask you, you two are hot, and we need some more chicks" she laughed again and I turned to Jenna.

"you checked my appointments too? I'm free, right ?" she nodded and I turned back to Dianna

"I'd love to come" I smiled at her, eyeing the clock a little, It was time for had me to leave so I grabbed my bag and finished my cup of coffee. "gotta go sweeties, tell the details to Jen or text me" I kissed both their cheeks and walked out of the house into my car, my thougts already 100% on model-modus.

xoxoxoxox

Saturday, 1 pm. Vicki had just left for her interview and I was getting ready for Diannas pool party. Being a model had it's advantages AND it's disadvantages, I get lots of free clothes, but when I need to choose something then, it's a disaster, right now, I have the dilemma which bikini I had to wear. Since Jenna recently started working for Vogue I'd decided to ask her for a little help, she's the one most up to date on fashion at the moment. I laid down my options on my bed and took a picture of it, adding the picture to a text

**TO: FASIONGIRLJEN**

**FILE: PICTURE 352**

**MESSAGE: Help me J, I'm having a fashion crisis here. **

I smiled and started putting on some basic make-up while I waited for an answer. Let's just hope she hasn't started the interview yet or I'm going to be dead when she comes back, a few minutes later my phone beeped.

**FROM: FASHIONGIRLVICK**

**MESSAGE: Def. the black one, red is sooo out this summer. make the boys drool :) I'll be there around 3 approx.**

I laughed, right, me? Making boys drool? Will not be happening any time soon. I put on the black bikini, one of the light DKNY sweaters I got from their last shoot, a pair of flip flops and to finish up my black pair of Prada sunglasses. I grabbed my bag and got out of the house.

When I got to her gate, it was open and I could hear some music. I walked to the back of the house and smiled when I saw everything. Dianna had put a lot of effort in this. There were a few tables with drinks and food, next to the pool were some lounge-chairs lined up, she had created some shadow by placing a few parasols across the garden. She had also put some comfortable looking sofas underneath them.

I spotted Dianna and Chord sitting comfortably in one of the lounge-chairs chatting and walked up to them.

"Wow Lea, looking good, sweetie." She smiled at me and I leaned down to kiss them both on their cheeks. I put away my sweater and sun-glasses, put my bag on one of the lounge-chairs a little further and went to the table to get myself something to drink.

I sat down and started looking at the people who were already , Kevin, Heather and Darren were in the pool while Cory and Mark were playing some soccer in the back of the garden. Chords brother Nash was there, strumming his guitar a bit and looking rather bored. Lauren Conrad, Blake Lively, even Dianna's ex Alex Pettyfer was there. Ian Somerhalder and Nina Dobrev, who were over each other the entire time, were indeed a real-life couple.

I heard my phone beep twice, 2 new texts.

**FROM: FASHIONGIRLVICK**

**MESSAGE: the house, getting ready, I'll be down in 5, get me a drink like yours, looks good and I'll need it after that damn interview!**

**TO: FASHIONGIRLVICK**

**MESSAGE: U can see me? Cool! Yeah, I'll wait till u get here. Leigton being a bitch?**

The other text was from Dianna, I looked up and frowned at her, why did she text me? She's like sitting 3 chairs away.

**FROM: Lady Di.**

**MESSAGE: Cory is totally checking you out! Make a Move!**

**TO: Lady Di.**

**MESSAGE: What? Me? Making a move on Cory Monteith? You're mental! Get out of the sun!**

**FROM: Lady Di.**

**MESSAGE: Well, if you won't, I'll just ask him. Vick told me about your Crush. Btw, you look hot, and you don't have to marry him, just chat and have fun ! **

From the corner of my eye I saw Cory looking at me but I was to focused on Dianna, who was still texting somebody and it wasn't me. She put away her phone and looked at Chord who was grinning. I tried to hide my anger but a little growl escaped, which they heard. They turned to me and smiled, Chord a little apologetically, Dianna nodded a little to somewhere/someone behind me and I turned. Cory was walking up to me, still texting on his phone. I lied back in the lounge-chair and he sat down at the end.

"Hi, I'm Cory, I play…"

I interrupted him before he could finish his sentence, I just couldn't help it "Finn Hudson in Glee, I know, I'm a Gleek." I replied putting my L-hand in front of my forehead. We both laughed.

"So, Dianna texted me and she said you were scared of me. So, I figured I'd come and ask you why exactly, Miss…"

"Sarfati, Lea Sarfati or Michele, just, whatever you prefer... " I smiled and so did he.

I saw Jenna, she had just arrived and waved at me. She frowned a little when she saw Cory sitting with me. I shrugged at her and she laughed.

"How about we get you another drink?" He got up, pointed his hand at me to help me up and lightly put an arm around my shoulder. Like we had known each other for years.

"You're not getting me drunk, Monteith" I said, smiling up at him, he started laughing immediately.

"I wouldn't try"


	4. Poolparty Part 2

**AN: I'm sooooo sorry for my lack of updating, I'll probably pick like a day to upload a chapter, but idk… I wanna thank all you guys for your alerts and please keep the reviews coming, appreciate them all… **

**Time for part 2 of the poolparty ! enjoy ! xo**

I knew from interviews that Cory was a rather funny guy. Well, when he was around friends he was even funnier. I had laughed so much my stomach hurt. Jenna and Mark had joined us and we were sitting at the lounge-chair I had been sitting earlier. As promised Cory got me another drink but after that we switched to Pepsi. We didn't have the intention to get drunk.

"So, after the show in Los Angeles, we had a few days off. We decided we would go to this lake-house a friend of mine owns. Just chill and fish. Do nothing" Cory said and Mark continued.

"Yeah, well, we got there and it was nice, we were in this little boat, trying to catch any fish. I had caught like 5 already and that one here." He said, pointing at Cory. "Wasn't even able to throw his line out." He smirked, "He blames it on the fact that his fingers are too long to undo a knot." We all laughed except for Cory, who just shrugged a little.

"Ooh, poor you" I said and smiled at him. I took my bag and got out the sweater, it was getting pretty late and I felt quite exposed in the cold air. Mark got up.

"I'm going guys, I had an amazing time but I still need to drive Vanessa home." He shrugged, waved a little and walked off.

"Are you cold?" Cory asked me. I shrugged.

"Just a little, the sweater will help" I smiled and he wrapped an arm around my shoulder, holding me close to warm me up.

"Thanks Monteith." I said, he grinned

xoxoxoxoxox

It was 2 am and Cory had been singing to me for the past hour and a half, we had settled on one of the sofas and I was wrapped up in his arms. Most of the people had left and Chord and Dianna had disappeared in the house about half an hour ago.

I unwrapped Cory's arms and got up, turning around I noticed he was frowning at me.

"It's late, I'm kinda tired. I really should head home." He nodded and sat up, handing me my bag. Taking it from him, I smiled…

"thanks"

"I can drive you home, if you want" he suggested. I smiled again and shook my head lightly, grinning

"Normally I would say yes, but since I'm living right there." I pointed to the house. "I'll just go by food." He got up, smiling his crooked smile and took my hand.

"I'll walk you" I laughed a little

"sure, thanks, Monteith." We were just at the gate as he said something again.

"Give me your phone." He said, while taking his own. I frowned.

"Uhm, okay, why?" searching my bag for my phone and handing it to him. He gave me his.

"Put your number in it." I frowned some more, unlocking his phone and adding my number to his contacts. He handed back my phone and I gave him his back.

"Thanks, LeeLee" I looked at him with a smile on my face as he said my new nick-name.

"I kinda like that, giant." He grinned and started walking again.

"Heard that before." He said as I started laughing.

"Thought so…" we arrived at the door; I opened it and threw my bag inside, turning back at him.

"I had a really nice time, Mr. Monteith." I smiled and leaned in to kiss his cheek. Letting my lips linger a little bit too long. I smiled again, got in the house and closed the door.

A minute later I heard my phone beep:

From: 

Message: Me too, LeeLee, Me too. Goodnight! Xo

**NEXT UP: the morning after and another date?**


	5. The Morning After

I woke up the next morning hearing my phone beep. I had 2 missed calls and 3 texts. All of them from the same person: "". I smiled, sat up and checked the texts:

Message #1 (8.32): Morning LeeLee, Any Starbucks Requests?

Message #2 (9.06): Too Late, Getting You a Caramel Hot Chocolate

Message #3 (9.23): Check The Front door :D xo You're Welcome!

I frowned, got out of bed, put on some sweats and a tank top and walked to the front door. I opened it and saw 3 cups from Starbucks waiting for me. I frowned, took them and looked around. I walked back to my room, took the one were a 'J' was written on and walked back into Jenna's room.

''Morning sweetie," I said, putting the cup with her name on it on her nightstand. Jenna opened her eyes a little and when she saw the cup, she frowned a little.

"You went to Starbucks already? How were you able to get out of bed? I could sleep for days" I laughed at her silliness

"Well, I didn't. Cory did." she frowned even more.

''So, Cory, huh?" I rolled my eyes and got up.

''Whatever, Jen" she grinned.

I walked back to my room and took the cup were LeeLee was written on; I smiled and sipped it while looking at the third cup. It had a question mark on it.  
>I took my phone and started texting:<p>

Me: for who's the 3rd cup?

Cory: for me, I'll be there in 10, just needed to pick up something. Surprise, surprise.

Me: in 10? I still need to get dressed. More surprises?

Cory: you'll look fine whatever you're wearing and yessss, you'll like it.

Me: shhhhh you, I'm in total stress now. Need to get ready. See you in 10 :) x

One 'x' would be enough for the horrible situation he had put me in. I smiled though. I put on a black comfortable dress and squealed a little when I heard the bell; I took the question mark-cup and my own and walked to the door.

I opened it and smiled as I saw him. He smiled back at me and I noticed he was carrying a black bag. I handed him his cup and opened the door more so he could come in.

"Goodmorning"

"goodmorning,so, looking good for just 10 minutes, next time I'll give you 5" he laughed.

''Yeah, used to getting dressed quickly" we both sipped our drinks and I started walking to the terrace. He followed. I sat down on one of the sofas and he sat down on the one facing me, putting the bag on the table.

''Whose body are you bringing me?" I asked and we shared a little laugh.

''Nobody, I went to the studio and brought you some things from set" my eyes widened and I'm sure my mouth was going to burst from the smile that was growing on my face.

''Omg, Cory, really?" he nodded and smiled at how happy I was.

"Everything that's in here," he said, hitting the bag casually, "you can have" he got up, sat next to me and opened the bag for me. " But, we're making a game from this. You take something and tell me from what episode and whose it was"

I squealed a little, I was excited for this game. He smiled again as I put my hand in the bag while looking at him. I felt a hanger and pulled it out. I literally screamed when I saw the red uniform. I traced the 'W M H' and looked at him.

" You got me an original Cheerio uniform?" he nodded.

''Figured you would look ho-" he stopped, realizing what he was about to say. I looked down, blushing. I put the uniform on the chair next to mine and grabbed the bag again. It felt like a hat and I looked at it.

''It's Naya's. She told me you could have it" he explained. I looked at him.

''It's the nurse hat, she wore it in Silly Love Songs episode, to make you sick" he grinned and nodded.

''Give me your phone, please" I asked and so he did. "can I text her?'

''Of course" I smiled

TO: Ney  
>Message: thank you sooooo much for the nurse-hat! Love you forever! X Mayte (you probably don't even know me but just thanks)<p>

From: Ney  
>Message: Just Making Cory's Girl Happy! X N.<p>

I frowned a little when I saw the answer but handed Cory his phone again.

''Next thing?" he asked, putting his phone away.

''There's more?"

''Of course, plenty" I smiled and I grabbled again. Finding something pointy.

"Brittany's magic comb. Special Education"

He smiled at how well I knew all the episodes. I looked up at him.

''You know, you're giving me Glee Heaven now, right?" he grinned.

"I know, LeeLee, I know." I smiled and grabbled in my bag again, I found another hanger.

''More clothes?" he just shrugged as I got out the yellow sundress that Dianna had worn during the Run The World performance.

"Dianna had it in her dressing, she said it would look great on you.' I smiled.

''It's gorgeous"

''Let me take the next one" he suggested. He took out one of the Born This Way shirts. I blushed when I saw what was on it.


End file.
